


Cold Water / Холодные воды

by space_slasher



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Steve Needs a Hug, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: Морозный день, как-никак. Может быть, он упадёт и не получит серьёзных травм, кроме пары царапин и синяков. Но Стив пробивает лёд и идёт прямиком ко дну.Или Стив падает в замёрзшее озеро, и он действительно не в порядке.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 65





	Cold Water / Холодные воды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007296) by [WriteThroughTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteThroughTheNight/pseuds/WriteThroughTheNight). 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> Продолжаю практиковаться в переводах и залечивать душевные раны. (В этом фандоме мы отрицаем конец «Эндгейма», любим Кэпа и каждый день перед зеркалом повторяем, что Баки Барнс заслуживает лучшего.) Старюсь делать, чтобы не была заметна иностранная составляющая текста, так что можно сказать — это капельку вольный перевод. Очень важно знать, получается ли.

Обычная драка, хорошо отработанные движения — всё шло гладко и по плану, если бы не одно «но».

Стив бросает свой щит, сбивая одного робо-существа, другого — рикошетом. Взлетая в воздух и перехватывая щит, он раз за разом попадает в монстров — в спину, голову, иногда отрубает конечности.

Его коммуникатор пищит.

— Как у вас обстоят дела, Капитан? — интересуется агент Коулсон.

Стив делает глубокий вдох, холодный воздух разгоняет дымку в голове.

— Просто великолепно, сэр, но эти штуки продолжают прибывать. Придумали, как это остановить?

— Попридержи свои красно-синие штанишки, о, Капитан, мой Капитан. Отключение целого легиона роботов, конечно же, не минутное дело, — немедленно острит Тони.

Только потому что никто не видит, Стив закатывает глаза.

— Слева, Роджерс! — в костюме Сокола кричит Сэм. Стив бросает щит в левую сторону как раз вовремя, чтобы сбить робота рядом.

Лениво отсалютовав, Сэм улетает помогать в другой сектор.

Сейчас крайне холодно, что даже Стив может чувствовать это с его-то бронёй и сывороткой, текущей по венам. Путь к следующему лагерю робо-существ приводит к озеру, от самых берегов покрытому коркой льда. Какая-то часть его дрожит, думая о веке, проведённом подо льдами; холодном и одиноком времени, когда, даже если захотев, невозможно не то что умереть, пошевелиться. Но для Стива-солдата это выглядит как идеальный шанс для нападения. Ослепляющая боль в боку и неспособность сделать шаг становится полной неожиданностью.

Словно парализованный, Стив как в замедленной съемке смотрит на несгибающиеся пальцы, когда леденяще холодная рука прижимается к его шее.

— Здравствуй, Капитан Америка. Должен сказать, я всегда хотел встретиться с тобой.

Мгновенья тишины в коммуникаторе, прежде чем Тони — или это Фил — начинает говорить что-то, отдавать приказы, но Стив правда не может сфокусировать своё внимание на этом, потому что холодное прикосновение превращается в скалящегося человека с крысиными глазами-бусинками, направленными прямо на него. Он пытается ухватиться за настоящее, запомнить черты человека, приметы и сравнить их с любыми известными злодеями, пытающимися когда-то разрушить Нью-Йорк, но всё в пустую.

— Хорошо поговорили, но, к сожалению, мне пора уходить. Было бы грубо бросить тебя, стоящего здесь, так что позволь мне просто… — Мужчина исчезает из поля зрения, и что-то похожее на истинный ужас пронзает Роджерса, прежде чем он падает.

Это зависит, конечно, ото льда, потому что с удачей Стив на «Вы», и на короткое мгновение он думает, что не провалится. Морозный день, как-никак. Может быть, он упадет и не получит серьёзных травм, кроме пары царапин и синяков.

Но Стив пробивает лёд и идёт прямиком ко дну.

Он бы закричал, но это значило бы вдохнуть больше воды, и тогда ему станет ещё холоднее.

Он тонул быстро, как и при крушении того самолёта, вода ледяная, ужасающе тёмная. Стив смотрит вверх, так и не сумев закрыть глаза. Всё, что видит, — блеск льда, неровные края осколков, поймавшие его в ловушку.

Он чувствует, как сиденье самолета прижимается к его спине, чувствует холод металла приборной панели, видит свои руки, тянущие штурвал вниз и вниз. Нос самолёта пробивает лёд, и Стив представляет, что, может быть, он сделал это, может быть, он приземлил чертов самолёт; что он в порядке и может сводить Пэгги на танцы, и Баки…

Вода быстро начинает заполнять кабину, и Стив почти благодарен всем богам и богиням, что Баки — мёртв, его Баки — мёртв и никогда не вернется назад. Ведь, в конце концов, если Стив не выберется отсюда живым, он снова сможет быть вместе со своим другом.

Но Стив не умирает. Холодные воды проникают под кожу, обтекают кости, и Стив делает вдох, думая, это облегчит процесс, сделает его быстрее, но он не умирает; он задыхается в воде, но остается жив. Тяжело и холодно, хуже самой ужасной зимы в Бруклине, когда Стив заболел пневмонией и не мог вставать с кровати неделями. Хуже Альп, когда он смотрел на падающего Баки, падающего по его — Стива — вине, потому что он оказался недостаточно быстр, недостаточно хорош. Очень страшно и холодно, и Стив просто хочет остановить это; так темно, его глаза всё ещё открыты, он не может двигаться, просто _пусть это прекратится…_

Что-то обвивается вокруг его запястья и тянет.

Стив чувствует, как его вытаскивают на берег, и рефлекторно откашливается. Его трясёт крупной дрожью, пальцы не слушаются, но он медленно начинает понимать: это не крушение самолёта, это не сороковые годы, и он не заперт подо льдом. Стив открывает глаза и натыкается на Тони Старка. На нём броня, но шлем поднят, так что Роджерс может слышать его настоящий, живой голос или, вернее, мог слышать — слишком много воды, мчащейся в ушах.

— … брошенный… замёрзший… честно, Кэп, ты мог бы быть осторожнее, — поднимая его на ноги и придерживая, говорит Тони.

Стив спотыкается, шатается из стороны в сторону, пытается стряхнуть замёрзшие капли с век, ждёт пока в голове прояснится. Старк тянет его за собой, бормоча что-то, и Стив знает, что тот заботится, пытается сделать лучше, но, чёрт возьми, может ли Тони просто заткнуться, потому что Стив на самом деле не чувств…

Тони ловит его, когда он спотыкается, и ругается, когда Стива рвёт водой.

— Иисусе, прямо на мой костюм, тебе повезло, что здесь есть функция самоочистки. Знаешь что? Мне придётся добросить тебя до квинджета, потому что я не думаю, что ты готов сейчас идти пешком.

Реакция Стива замедленная, замедленная настолько, что он даже не успевает начать возмущаться, когда Тони подхватывает его как невесту и поднимает в воздух.

Честно говоря, вначале это была хорошая идея, но теперь ветер хлещет, острыми иглами впивается в ещё мокрую кожу и форму Стива, и он снова чувствует подбирающийся холод. Тони молчит, вокруг невыносимо тихо, вода в ушах перекрывает свист воздуха, и Стив, очутившись в прошлом, в который раз один в темноте желает ощутить конец.

Стив всё ещё не может устоять на ногах, когда Тони отпускает его, но на помощь приходит Наташа. Они внутри квинджета, Коулсон переговаривается с Клинтом, в то время как Сэм и Тор кладут Брюса в отключке на сиденье. И Стив не хочет ничего больше, чем присоединиться к нему, но он знает, что, как только закроются его глаза, лёд и тьма будут рядом.

Он моргает — Тони снимает свой костюм, ещё раз — Наташа толкает его в кресло:

— Ты дрожишь.

Стив не может дышать. Что-то давит прямо в солнечное сплетение, и он не может дышать. Трясётся вразнобой, ломается на части, раскалывается, как тонкий лёд. Самолёт грохочет под ним, тянет его вниз, вниз, вниз, и он в ловушке, взаперти и замерзает, но _не умирает…_

— Чёрт! Джарвис скан…

Стив задыхается, не может сделать вдох полной грудью. Вокруг темно, и он погружается глубже и глубже под лёд, леденящий холод; почему он никак не может согреться, почему Баки должен был упасть. Он глотает воздух частыми тяжелыми вздохами, не может остановиться, разум бьётся в панике, а в груди пустота и одиночество, он просто хочет, чтобы кто-угодно, хоть кто-то…

— У него паническая атака, нам срочно надо…

Что-то давит ему на спину, и, боги, неужели это значит, что он чувствует лёд вокруг себя, что он ещё не может умереть, его толкают вниз, вниз, вниз, и он никогда не сможет вернуться, оставаясь здесь на пугающе холодную вечность, прокручивающуюся раз за разом…

Стив чувствует теплые руки, прижимающие его голову к коленям.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты дышал, Роджерс. Я делаю вздох, и ты его делаешь, понял? Вместе со мной.

— Это вообще работает?

— Да, а теперь заткнись, Бартон. Ещё раз, Стив.

Медленно, иногда сбиваясь, Стиву удается поймать ритм дыхания Наташи. Вдох — выдох. Вбирает воздух, собирается что-то сказать, но голова ещё пульсирует и горло жжёт, так что он позволяет голосу Сэма остановить себя.

Наташа кладёт руку на его затылок, немного поглаживая по волосам, Клинт приносит откуда-то одеяло и накидывает его на плечи Стива. Сам Стив вздрагивает, незаметно трясёт головой, прогоняя воспоминания и стараясь вернуться в настоящее.

— Всё в норме, Капитан? — спрашивает Тор, как гром среди ясного неба — точнее тишины. Стив усилием воли поднимает голову, Наташа перемещает руку на его плечо, легко сжимает. Роджерс мог бы покраснеть, если бы у него осталась хоть бы капля тепла, поэтому он просто кивает.

— В порядке, — шепчет Стив. Дрожь, которую он не может контролировать, противоречит словам. Квинджет опускается на площадку на башне Старка, и порыв холодного воздуха ударяет в лицо. Очевидно, сегодня тот день, когда все хотят носить Стива на руках, потому что Клинт и Наташа поднимают его на ноги, забросив руки на его плечи. Они больше спотыкаются, чем идут, но Стив очень благодарен за то, как они прижимаются к его бокам, отдавая немного тепла.

Их прерывает рычание:

— Вы не сказали мне, что он ранен.

Стив замирает. Даже без Бруклинского акцента ясно — это Баки. Клинт медленно и звучно выдыхает, это не удивительно: за те два месяца что Баки пробыл в башне, он не произнёс ни слова в присутствии других Мстителей. Не то чтобы при Стиве он болтает без умолку, так внезапные вопросы о прошлом, небольшие комментарии о чём-то глупом, что он сделал.

Но сейчас Баки несётся на них, не спуская взгляда со Стива.

Наташа напрягается под его рукой, готовясь к драке, если это понадобится, но Стив может видеть глаза Баки. В них нет и намёка на Зимнего Солдата, несмотря на откровенную злость и гнев. Роджерса всё ещё трясёт, осколки льда всё ещё мелькают у него перед глазами, однако он отталкивается от своих товарищей и шатко шагает вперёд.

Баки рядом, чтобы поймать его, Баки с ним _до конца_. Стив сжимает в кулаке его свитер и устало прижимается, утыкаясь носом в его шею. Живая и тёплая рука Баки прижимается в его шее, несильно надавливая, в то время как металлическая крепко обвивает талию, сокращая расстояния между их телами. Стив даже может притвориться: он снова вернулся в тридцатые годы, тощий и всего полтора метра ростом, а Баки защищает его.

Стива сильно трясёт.

— Бак… — Его голос хриплый. Баки напряжён, это чувствуется, так что Стив прижимается ещё ближе. Баки в ответ двигает рукой, до этого лежавшей на шее, мягко проводит по его волосам и не перестаёт повторять раз за разом:

— Тихо, тихо, я держу тебя, Стиви. Всё хорошо, я держу тебя, _сопляк._

Стив мог бы заплакать из-за этого глупого, но родного прозвища, Баки рядом как друг, а не враг, и не важно, что сделала Гидра, Стив вдыхает тот же запах, когда проводит носом вверх по коже Баки.

Роджерс моргает и оказывается в лифте, всё ещё в объятьях Баки, всё ещё дрожа.

Прикрывает глаза в который раз и слышит:

— Стив… Стиви, оставайся со мной. Мы должны переодеть тебя во что-нибудь сухое.

Стив старается, правда старается, однако сейчас, когда от адреналина не осталось и следа, его руки не слушаются, и невозможно ухватиться за застёжки на форме. Обтягивающая кожа обычно не причиняет дискомфорта, но то сухая одежда, а не мокрая, противно прилипающая и не дающая сохранить хоть каплю тепла.

— Так, окей. К чёрту всё это.

И Баки резко оказывается очень близко, правой рукой хватая за ворот, не давая упасть. Другой, не думая об будущих нотациях Старка, дергает за крепления и разрывает ткань. Стив прикрывает глаза и наклоняется ближе.

Пару мгновений и он остается в тонкой майке и боксерах, а форма валяется у его ног и определённо не подлежит ремонту.

Смотря сейчас немного расфокусированным взглядом, Стив осознаёт, что они в его ванной комнате, наполняющейся горячим паром. Сама ванная наполовину уже наполнена водой, и Баки подталкивает его к ней, на ходу срывая оставшуюся майку.

— Что плохого тебе сделала моя одежда? — обиженно бормочет Роджерс.

Баки смеётся, по-настоящему смеётся, и это, кажется, первый раз на памяти Стива с 1943 года. На самом деле несправедливо, что Баки начал вести себя не как Зимний Солдат тогда, когда у Стива просто нет сил как следует порадоваться этому.

— Ты такая заноза в заднице, Роджерс, — говорит Баки, но не отпускает его руку, помогая перебраться через бортик ванны, и _боги_ , вода такая тёплая, немного обжигающая, но очень приятная.

— Придурок, — возражает Стив, его голос слаб и всё недовольство заглушается протяжным стоном, как только он полностью погружается в воду.

— Сопляк. — Баки не остаётся в долгу.

Его металлические пальцы зарываются в волосы Стива, невесомо и легко царапают кожу головы. Затем рука исчезает, а вместе с ней и Баки:

— Ладно, я уверен, что дальше ты справишься без меня. Джарвис даст мне знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Паника накрывает Стива мгновенно. Да, сейчас он в тепле, но перед глазами всё ещё стоит картинка, как он медленно опускается под воду, он до сих пор может чувствовать тьму, обвивающую его, звенящую тишину, одиночество…

— Пожалуйста, не уходи. — Голос Стива дрожит, и кажется, будто, сказал это не он, а маленький напуганный ребёнок. Нельзя оставаться одному, и нет никого, кому бы Стив доверял больше, чем Баки. И не важно, что на протяжении семидесяти лет он был наёмником, потому что Стив тоже потерял это время во льдах, потому что он тоже изменился. Баки — его друг, Баки по-прежнему _целый мир_ для него…

— Стиви, ты должен дышать, хорошо, вместе со мной. Я здесь, я держу тебя.

По крайней мере, Стиву удалось остановить атаку, пока она не поглотила его всего. Он открыл глаза: лицо Баки было прямо перед его носом, слишком близко, он мог бы даже разглядеть крохотные морщинки вокруг глаз. Правая рука Стива прижата к груди Баки, и он чувствует, как тот делает глубокие вдохи и выдохи.

Стив шепчет:

— Прости.

Напряжённость и озабоченность на лице Баки сменяется на некую нежность.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Нет, — быстро говорит Стив, — может быть, не сейчас. Если хочешь, ты можешь идти.

Баки трясёт головой, прядки длинных волос падают ему на лицо.

— Думаю, я пока посижу здесь. Не похоже, что тебе можно доверить заботу о себе.

Стив не опускает Баки, когда тот садится рядом с ванной, и просто перемещает руку на его запястье.

— Я скучал по тебе.

Баки смотрит в ответ прямо, не отводя взгляд. Это уже не тот человек из Бруклина сороковых и даже не тот, кого он встречал в Европе. Есть что-то холодное и тяжелое в глубине его глаз, но Стиву всё равно, ему плевать, что было; главное — они оба здесь в двадцать первом веке.

— Я тоже скучал, Стив.

Тепло из солнечного сплетения расползается по телу, проникает в кости, прогоняя часть холода, который появился после падения и панической атаки. Когда наконец силы возвращаются, приходит комфорт и Стив понимает, что хочет освободить себя от этого, он начинает говорить шепотом, не смотря на Баки:

— Я не был без сознания, когда самолёт разбился об лёд. Я думал… думал, что всё будет быстро и безболезненно, но нет. Я шёл на дно вместе с ним, глотал ледяную воду, пытаясь сделать хоть глоток воздуха, но не умирал, медленно замерзая и покрываясь льдом внутри и снаружи. Было холодно, везде тьма, так темно и тихо… я был так одинок, и прошла вечность, прежде чем я окончательно смог забыться и потерять сознание. Иногда я просыпался, окутанный льдом и я…

Стив прерывается со вздохом, потому что Баки сжимает его кисть слишком сильно, больно, резко и быстро; он почти может слышать, как хрустят его кости.

Баки, словно выйдя из транса, роняет руку Стива и вскакивает на ноги.

— Бак…

Он отворачивается, крепко хватается за раковину и явно избегает взгляда Стива через зеркало.

— Прости, — слышит Стив. Голос напряженный, сдержанный, так он говорил, когда только прибыл в башню Старка. — Очень похоже на криокамеру.

И Роджерс хочет ударить себя, как он смог забыть, что Баки тоже замораживали, и если кто-то и может его понять, то это он.

Стив задерживает дыхание, но Баки не уходит. Он возвращается и садится обратно, берёт Стива за руку, осторожно поглаживая пальцами поврежденное запястье.

Стив накрывает руку Баки своей второй рукой и сжимает её, напоминая себе, что это реально.

* * *

Наконец согревшись, Стив вылез из ванны и надел теплую одежду. Баки снова погрузился в своё обычное молчание, но стоило только Стиву повернуться в направлении лифта, а не кровати, как того требовало его недавнее обморожение, он преградил ему дорогу и поднял бровь.

— Я не пропускаю ночь кино, — упрямо пояснил Стив. Несмотря на то что его почти незаметно шатало и трясло, Роджерс мог стоять на ногах, и это значило, он отправляется смотреть кино. Баки, стоящий в шаге, чтобы иметь возможность поймать Стива в любой момент, хмурился.

— Тебе нужен отдых. — Роджерс мог слышать _«Ты идиот»_ между строк.

— Вечер кино.

Баки выдыхает сквозь зубы, почти рычит, но заходит в лифт. Даже когда он стоит на крыше и ждёт их возвращения с миссии, Баки никогда не присоединялся к ним за обедом, он в действительности не говорил ни слова другим Мстителям. И сейчас Стив очень благодарен, что он идёт вместе с ним. Баки протягивает руку и переплетает свои пальцы со стивовыми. Стив подносит руку к губам и целует металлические костяшки пальцев, наблюдая как глаза Баки расширяются, а затем в них проглядывается тепло, и черты лица смягчаются. Стив улыбается в ответ.

Двери лифта открываются с характерным звуком, и Стив может ясно видеть команду, уже вовсю обсуждающую фильмы. Баки без колебаний выходит из лифта, идёт вперёд к диванам, таща за собой Стива. В его движениях нет пауз и заминок: комната погружается в тишину, Баки берёт плед, опускаясь на свободное место, и укутывает себя и Роджерса, севшего в паре сантиметрах от него. Стив не обращает внимания, что все смотрят только на них. Ему тепло, так что поудобнее устроившись под боком Баки, он прижимается ближе и обнимает его.

Некоторое время они сидят в неловком молчании, но затем Наташа подходит к ним, располагается рядом на подушках и закидывает свои ноги на колени Стива. Сэм — храбрый человек — поднимает её ноги и садится рядом, предлагая таким образом Стиву тихую поддержку. Клинт, забрав пару подушек у Наташи, опускается на пол рядом со Стивом. И даже Тони тащит своё кресло-мешок к их дивану. Тор машет рукой с места, стараясь не разбудить уставшего Брюса рядом.

— Ну, не то чтобы это было не круто, но я вполне уверен, что вечер кино должен включать в себя просмотр настоящего фильма, — Баки растягивает слова, обнимая Стива за плечи.

— Оно говорит! — кричит Тони, и кто-то, кажется Сэм, кидает в него подушкой.

Стив прикрывает глаза: он в теплых объятьях, в безопасности с его лучшим другом и его семьёй вокруг.

**Author's Note:**

> знаааете, всегда можно перейти по ссылке и оценить оригинальную работу прекрасного автора. это не так сложно, поверьте на слово....


End file.
